warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sturmpelz (SdeW)
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan, FlussClan, Einzelläufer |Status=Lebend (Stand: Tawnypelt's Clan) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Sturmjunges (Stormkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Sturmpfote (Stormpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Sturmpelz (Stormfur) |Rang4=Höhlenwächter |RName4=Sturmpelz (Stormfur) |Rang5=Einzelläufer |RName5=Sturmpelz (Stormfur) |Rang6=Beutejäger |RName6=Sturmpelz (Stormfur) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Lerche die am Morgen singt, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Baum der sich an Fels klammert |Familie4=Junges |FName4=Feather of Flying Hawk |Familie5=Mutter |FName5=Silberfluss |Familie6=Vater |FName6=Graustreif |Familie7=Ziehmütter |FName7=Goldblüte (kurzzeitig), Moospelz |Familie8=Schwester |FName8=Federschweif |Familie9=Halbschwestern |FName9=Blumenfall, Wurzellicht |Familie10=Halbbruder |FName10=Hummelstreif |Familie11=Ziehschwestern |FName11=Bernsteinpelz (kurzzeitig), Morgenblume |Familie12=Ziehbruder |FName12=Brombeerstern (kurzzeitig) |Mentor=Steinfell, Graustreif (kurzzeitig), SchattenpelzVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Schüler=MottenflügelVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |lebend=Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Spur des Mondes, Feuersterns Mission, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Zurück zu den Clans, Leafpool's Wish, Tawnypelt's Clan |erwähnt=Zurück zu den Clans, Sternenglanz, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Von Helden und Verrätern, The Ultimate Guide}} Sturmpelz (Original: Stormfur) ist ein kräftiger, breitschultriger, muskulöser, langhaariger, dunkelgrauer Kater mit dickem Fell, einem breiten Kopf und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Geheimnis des Waldes :Sturmjunges wird mit seiner Schwester Federjunges bei den Sonnenfelsen geboren, wobei seine Mutter Silberfluss stirbt. Rußpelz versucht alles, um Graustreifs Gefährtin das Leben zu retten, doch die Mutter der Jungen stirbt trotzdem. Danach bringen Feuerherz, Rußpelz und Tigerkralle die Jungen ins Lager des DonnerClans, wo Sturmjunges und seine Schwester von Goldblüte gesäugt werden. Graustreif, welcher bereits mit dem Tod der Jungen gerechnet hat und nun am Boden zerstört gewesen ist, ist umso erleichterter, dass es seinem Sohn und seiner Tochter gut geht. Er wacht Tag und Nacht über sie, was zu gelegentlicher Aufregung bei den Königinnen führt. Feuerherz und vor allem Blaustern wollen sich dafür einsetzen, dass die Jungen im Clan bleiben, weil die Anführerin weiß, wie es ist, Junge zu verlieren. Doch da Sturmjunges und Federjunges zur Hälfte FlussClan-Katzen sind, verlangt der FlussClan, dass ihnen die Jungen übergeben werden. Der DonnerClan weigert sich, doch Graustreif, welcher einen Kampf verhindern möchte, entscheidet, die Jungen zum Fluss zu bringen. Erst am Fluss eröffnet er Feuerherz, dass er beschlossen hatte, selbst mit seinen Jungen in den FlussClan zu übersiedeln, da sie das Einzige sind, was ihm von Silberfluss geblieben ist. Sein Freund versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber Graustreif geht trotzdem. Vor dem Sturm :Er lebt mit seinem Vater Graustreif und seiner Schwester Federjunges im FlussClan. Moospelz kümmert sich liebevoll um die beiden. Feuerherz sieht ihn kurz nach dem Waldbrand, als er mit Graustreif die Kinderstube des FlussClans besucht. Gefährliche Spuren :Er wird zum Schüler ernannt und bekommt Steinfell als Mentor. Als Graustreif wieder in den DonnerClan wechselt, bleiben er und Federpfote im FlussClan. Ihr Vater macht sich später Sorgen, da er sich nicht hatte verabschieden können, doch Moospelz verrät ihm bei einem späteren Gespräch, dass keine Katze von seiner Entscheidung überrascht gewesen war. Stunde der Finsternis :Nachdem Tigerstern den FlussClan unter seine Kontrolle bringt, werden alle Katzen mit Eltern aus verschiedenen Clans gefangen genommen, was ihn, Federpfote, Steinfell und Nebelfuß betrifft. Steinfell stirbt, als er ihn und Federpfote beschützen will. Kurz darauf werden sie von Feuerstern, Rabenpfote und Graustreif gerettet und in den DonnerClan gebracht. Sie bleiben dann längere Zeit, da sie dort sicherer sind. Vorübergehend übernimmt sein Vater Graustreif seine Ausbildung zum Krieger. :Er kämpft zusammen mit dem LöwenClan, um den BlutClan zu vertreiben. Sturmpfote, Federpfote, Brombeerpfote, Aschenpfote und Bernsteinpfote töten Knochen, den Zweiten Anführer des BlutClans, der zuvor Weißpelz getötet hatte. Nach dem Kampf kehren Sturmpfote, Federpfote und Nebelfuß wieder zurück zum FlussClan, da ihr Clan nach der Auflösung des TigerClans nun keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellt. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Sturmpelz geht zusammen mit den auserwählten Katzen zum Wassernest der Sonne, um seine Schwester zu beschützen, obwohl er eigentlich nicht zu den auserwählten Katzen gehört. Er ist zeitweise eifersüchtig auf Brombeerkralle, da dieser besser mit Eichhornpfote zusammenpassen würde, weil sie beide einem Clan angehören. Sturmpelz ist kurze Zeit in Eichhornpfote verliebt. Mondschein :Das Buch wird hauptsächlich aus seiner und der Sicht von Blattpfote erzählt. :Am Anfang des Buches denkt er über seine Gefühle für Eichhornpfote nach und fürchtet um seine Freundschaft mit Brombeerkralle, den er respektiert. Er bemerkt, dass sich Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote näher kommen und ist unweigerlich eifersüchtig auf ihn. Dennoch ist er überrascht, dass Brombeerkralle ihn fragt, bevor er Entscheidungen trifft. Gleichzeitig ärgert ihn die offensichtliche Zuneigung Krähenpfotes zu seiner Schwester Federschweif und er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass es bei ihm und Eichhornpfote dasselbe sein könnte. Doch beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers verliebt er sich in Bach. Er bemerkt von Anfang an, dass die Katzen sich mehr für ihn interessieren als für die anderen. Der Stamm sagt ihm, er sei die auserwählte Katze, die den Stamm retten würde, doch Sturmpelz weigert sich zu bleiben. Eigentlich hätte es nach der Weissagung eine silberne Katze sein müssen, also seine Schwester, aber nachdem sie im Wasser waren, sah er silber und Federschweif schwarz aus. Der Stamm hält ihn gefangen und er ist traurig, dass ihn seine Freunde aus dem Stamm betrogen hatten. Besonders von Bach ist er enttäuscht. Er wird später von seinen Reisegefährten befreit, entschließt sich nach einem Traum von seiner verstorbenen Mutter Silberfluss jedoch, wieder zurückzukehren, um dem Stamm zu helfen. Es erschließt sich, dass Federschweif die auserwählte Katze ist, denn sie tötet Scharfzahn schließlich, allerdings stirbt sie dabei ebenfalls. Kurz darauf sieht er erneut die Gestalt seiner Mutter, die ihm versichert, dass Federschweif nun mit ihr im SternenClan jagen wird. Auf dem Rückweg ertappt er sich selbst mehrmals dabei, wie er sich nach Federschweif umsieht, um sie etwas zu fragen. Er scheint ziemlich mitgenommen. Morgenröte :Er berichtet seinem Vater Graustreif schweren Herzens vom Tod Federschweifs. Als die vier Clans ihre Reise und Suche zum ihrem neuen Zuhause machen, führt sie ihr Weg durch das Gebirge, in welchem der Stamm des eilenden Wassers lebt. Als sie dort ankommen, bietet der Stamm ihnen Hilfe an. Bevor sie weiterziehen, entscheidet sich Sturmpelz dafür, beim Stamm zu bleiben, da er in Bach verliebt ist und in der Nähe seiner toten Schwester bleiben will. Außerdem ist sein Vater von Zweibeinern gefangen genommen worden und so hat er keine Verwandten mehr in den Clans und auch sein Mentor Steinfell ist schon lange tot. Sternenglanz :Als Eichhornpfote Krähenfeder ruft und ihn bittet, gemeinsam mit ihr, Brombeerkralle und Bernsteinpelz zum See zu gehen, damit sie die Reise so beenden können, wie sie begonnen hat, erwidert dieser, dass sie nie wieder alle zusammen sein werden, weil Federschweif tot ist und Sturmpelz jetzt beim Stamm lebt. :Eichhornpfote ist jedoch der Meinung, dass sie ihn wiedersehen werden, da ihr neues Territorium dem Gebirge viel näher ist als der alte Wald. :Brombeerkralle erinnert sich später ebenfalls an Federschweif und Sturmpelz und ist traurig, dass sie nicht mehr da sind, um gemeinsam mit ihnen das Ufer des See und sein Umland zu erkunden, sodass Nebelfuß stellvertretend für den FlussClan mitgehen muss. :Eichhornschweif, Brombeerkralle, Bersteinpelz und Krähenfeder setzen sich noch kurz zusammen, bevor sich die vier Clans aufteilen und ihre verschiedenen Territorien beziehen. Alle vier sind noch immer niedergeschlagen, weil sie eigentlich zu sechst sein sollten und denken an die Geschwister aus dem FlussClan. Dämmerung :Nach dem Kampf mit den Dachsen im DonnerClan jault Dornenkralle plötzlich auf, woraufhin Sturmpelz und Bach das Lager betreten. Sturmpelz sieht sich um und ist verwundert, als er das Lager sieht und meint, dass es nicht das ist, was er erwartet hatte. Sonnenuntergang :Nach dem Angriff der Dachse hilft er zusammen mit Bach, das Lager wieder aufzubauen. Danach gehen sie zurück zum FlussClan, von dem sie nach einiger Zeit aber verstoßen werden, da er Habichtfrost angegriffen hatte. An diesem Kampf war aber eigentlich Habichtfrost Schuld, der ihn provoziert hat. Es war sein Plan gewesen, Sturmpelz aus dem Weg zu schaffen, damit er irgendwann Zweiter Anführer von Nebelfuß und danach Anführer werden könnte. Brombeerkralle beobachtet dies heimlich, nachdem er ihnen von der SchattenClan-Grenze folgt und so kehren sie zusammen mit Brombeerkralle zum DonnerClan zurück. Feuerstern sagt mehrmals zu ihm, dass er so aussieht und auch so ist wie sein Vater Graustreif, was er als großes Kompliment sieht. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Als Graustreif mit Millie zu den Clans zurückkommt, ist er etwas geschockt über die neue Gefährtin seines Vaters, akzeptiert aber seine Entscheidung. Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :Er spricht mit Löwenpfote darüber, dass er mal in Eichhornschweif verliebt gewesen ist und über Löwenpfotes Druck durch seine Verwandtschaft mit Feuerstern. Später sieht Häherpfote in Bachs Gedanken, wie Sturmpelz die Stammeskatzen anheuert, gegen die Eindringlinge zu kämpfen. Da dabei aber viele Stammeskatzen gestorben sind, wird er und Bach aus dem Stamm verbannt. Später kommen Fang und Nacht zum DonnerClan und bitten ihn und Bach zurückzukommen, um dem Stamm zu helfen. Zuerst verweigert sich Sturmpelz, ihnen zu helfen, doch als Bach sagt, dass sie ihr Stammesgefährten nicht leiden lassen kann, willigt er ein. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er und Bach werden erwähnt, als die Schüler Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Häherpfote beobachten, wie sie sich von Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif, Bernsteinpelz und Krähenfeder verabschieden, da sie beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers bleiben. Es wird bemerkt, dass ihm nicht wohl dabei ist, als er die Beute, die die Clan-Katzen dem Stamm als Geschenk mitgeben wollen, annimmt, da er somit die Schwäche des Stammes zugibt. Als er sich von Löwenpfote verabschiedet, bemerkt Häherfeder ein besonderes Band zwischen den beiden Katzen, dass er bisher noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Lange Schatten :''Folgt ''Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :Er taucht im Buch selbst nicht auf und wird auch nicht namentlich genannt, allerdings erwähnt Rußherz, dass sie sich daran erinnert, Junge bei einer Geburt retten zu können, die Mutter allerdings nicht. Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Fluss aus Feuer :''Folgt ''Wütender Sturm :Bei einer Diskussion darüber, ob einer Katze ihre Familie oder ihr Clan wichtiger sein sollte, bemerkt Erlenherz, dass Graustreif dieses Gespräch unangenehm ist, woraufhin er sich daran erinnert, wie Graustreif lange vor seiner Geburt eine Zeit lang den DonnerClan verlassen hatte, um bei seinen Jungen, welche nicht namentlich genannt werden, zu leben, die er mit einer FlussClan-Kätzin hatte. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Er ist zusammen mit seiner Schwester zum Krieger ernannt worden. Er heißt nun ''Sturmpelz und seine Schwester Federschweif. ''Streifensterns Bestimmung :Er wird am Ende des Manga mit seiner Schwester Federjunges gesehen. Die beiden spielen miteinander. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Graustreif erwähnt bei seinem Beitritt in den Ältestenbau, wie stolz er auf seine Jungen ist. Zwar nennt er dabei fälschlicherweise auch Steinfell, der gar nicht sein Sohn ist, jedoch meint er Sturmpelz. Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :Steinsager denkt darüber nach, ob Sturmpelz oder Federschweif wohl die silberne Katze sei, die ihm vorausgesagt wurde. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl Sturmpelz sein müsse, da dieser so groß und stark sei. Von Helden und Verrätern :Über Sturmpelz wird gesagt, dass er zusammen mit den anderen Auserwählten zum Wassernest der Sonne gereist ist, da er seine Schwester Federschweif hat begleiten wollen. Später hat er beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers mit ansehen müssen, wie sich seine Schwester für eine andere Katze geopfert hatte. Als die anderen Katzen wieder zurück zum Wald gegangen sind, ist er beim Stamm geblieben, da er sich in die Beutejägerin Bach verliebt hat. :Er hat sich beim Stamm gut einleben können, da er es noch vom FlussClan gekannt hatte, sich anzupirschen und auf Beute zu springen. :Später hat der der Stamm Sturmpelz jedoch verbannt und Bach ist mit ihm gegangen. Als die Beiden die Clans gefunden und den FlussClan erreicht hatten, haben diese Sturmpelz und Bach ebenfalls verjagt. Beim DonnerClan sind sie dann angenommen worden. Kurze Zeit später haben die Berge sie jedoch wieder zurückgerufen. Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha Zurück zu den Clans :Er widerspricht Schwarzkralle, als dieser sagt, dass er dagegen ist, Sasha in den Clan aufzunehmen. Sturmpelz ist der Meinung, dass der FlussClan mehr Krieger braucht und sagt, dass sie Glück haben, dass der SternenClan die Streuner zu ihnen gebracht hat. Später zeigt er Sasha und ihren Jungen die Kinderstube. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Sturmpelz hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da sein Vater Graustreif aus dem DonnerClan stammt. *Er ist auf dem ursprünglichen amerikanischen Cover von Verbannt zusammen mit Bach abgebildet.Erin Hunter Chat 5 *Des Weiteren ist er die Katze auf dem amerikanischen Reprintcover von Mondschein.Nachricht der Warriors Facebook-Seite Fehler *Er heißt im Manga Graustreif und Millie fälschlicherweise Sturmfell. *Im Hörspiel Mondschein wird er einmal Sturmpfote genannt. *Er wird in Verbannt mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *In Spur des Mondes ist er ein Beutejäger, in den anderen Büchern ist er allerdings Höhlenwächter. *Auf dem deutschen Stammbaum wird er nur als FlussClan-Katze dargestellt, obwohl er zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers wechselte.Stammbaum Familie *Gefährtin: Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Töchter: Lerche die am Morgen singt, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves *Sohn: Baum der sich an Fels klammert *Junges: Feather of Flying Hawk *Mutter: Silberfluss *Vater: Graustreif *Schwester: Federschweif *Ziehmütter: Goldblüte (kurzzeitig), Moospelz *Halbschwestern: Wurzellicht, Blumenfall *Halbbruder: Hummelstreif *Ziehschwestern: Bernsteinpelz (kurzzeitig), Morgenblume *Ziehbruder: Brombeerstern (kurzzeitig) *Großmütter: Weidenbrise, Glanzfell *Großväter: Streifenstern, Flickenpelz *Halbnichten:Adlerflügel, Pflaumenstein *Halbneffen: Zweigblatt, Schalenpfote Character Art Stormkit.byLeo.PNG|Junges Stormpaw.byLeo.PNG|Schüler Stormfur.W.byLeo.PNG|Krieger Stormfur.L.byLeo.PNG|Einzelläufer Stormfur.PH.byLeo.PNG|Beutejäger Offizielle Artworks TUG-Stormfur and Brook.png|Sturmpelz und Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt in The Ultimate Guide CCStormfur.jpg|Sturmpelz in Von Helden und Verrätern SturmpelzM.jpg|Sturmpelz auf dem Reprint-Cover von Moonrise SturmpelzBach_Outcast.png|Sturmpelz und Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt auf dem englischen Cover von Verbannt Sturmjunges Manga.png|Sturmjunges in Crookedstar's Promise Sturmpelz.Manga.PNG|Sturmpelz in Tigerstern und Sasha Zitate Quellen en:Stormfurfr:Pelage d'Oragecs:Bouřosrstfi:Myrskyturkkiru:Ураганnl:Stormvacht Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Stamm des eilenden Wassers Kategorie:Höhlenwächter Kategorie:Beutejäger Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere